The present invention relates in general to a prefabrication system for forming closures and partition walls for buildings and the like and, in particular, to a new and useful prefabricated construction which inexpensively provides walls having favorable thermal and acoustic insulation and a porosity and hygroscopicity typical of conventional building structures.